Only a Platypus
by Meoata
Summary: With every action, there is a reaction. The events from that one day unfold in dire consequence between platypus and man. Sequel to Perry's High Day.


**The long awaited sequel for Perry's High Day. I need to do some touch ups later, so for now, enjoy!**

* * *

It was the morning after that day. Phineas and Ferb were eating their breakfast, the table empty. Candace was up in her room, doing the usual "wait-for-Jeremy-to-call-or-bust-the-boys" routine and the parents, Linda and Lawrence, were out to see a rare antique that was in town: A unique set of silverware that has an old English coat of arms on the handles. Both boys were alone and their bowls completely empty of the sweet cereal it once had.

"Hey, Ferb?" Phineas asked. The silent step-brother looked at Phineas in response. "I just remembered that there's going to be another alien movie marathon today. You wanna watch it with me?" Ferb nodded emotionlessly before the two rinsed out their bowls with water in the sink, washing them before putting them away and walking towards the living room. On their way to the couch, they noticed an odd hat upturned on the floor. It was a tiny brown fedora with a baggy of green stuff inside followed by a pipe and a lighter. Phineas picked up the hat and the contents, examining them with curiosity. "What's this?" Ferb shrugged in response.

Upstairs, in Phineas and Ferb's bedroom, a teal platypus started to wake up. After his yawn and stretch, he noticed that the boys weren't in the bedroom as he reached out for his hat for a wake and bake, something Doofenshmirtz said the mammal should try before giving him some weed, a pipe, and a lighter. When Perry searched his body for the hat, he realized that it was missing, his eyes widened in shock. Of all the times his fedora fell out of his invisible pocket, it had to be now. He stood up and walked downstairs in his mindless pet form, searching for the hat before anyone else saw it.

When Perry went to the living room, he noticed that it was too late. Phineas and Ferb had the pipe and lighter, they were both sitting on the couch, and the place reeked of burnt marijuana. Both boys passed the pipe back and forth, each taking a turn smoking Perry's pot. Perry wasn't mad that the boys were smoking his weed, but worried about how his weed would affect them. The giggling boys with bloodshot eyes then took notice of their mindless pet that was watching them without a change of expression.

"Perry!" Oh shit. "Come here, boy!" Phineas said to the platypus. Perry obeyed, he didn't want to show signs of fear or worry to them so he walked over to Phineas who scooped him up from the ground and hugged him after placing the pipe and the lighter on the table with the bag of weed. Perry's back pressed against the red headed boy's chest as gentle arms wrapped around the teal mammal. Phineas made sure that he wasn't squeezing the pet before he nuzzled his face against the soft teal fur on the back of Perry's head. "You're so soft and fluffy. You're almost like a snuggle-pus."

Perry chattered in response with a small smile. The embrace felt comfortable as he shuddered, melting in the boy's arms.

"What is that!?" The whole room was silent, except for the quiet hum of the air conditioner. "Is… Is that the air conditioner?" Ferb nodded and the two laughed. It was clear to the platypus that both boys were tripping balls. Perry also wondered how the hell they know how to smoke out of a pipe.

Perry almost gasped as one of the hands accidentally slid down to Perry's sheath. He squirmed slightly before Phineas knew what was going on.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Perry." Phineas withdrew the hand, placing it back on the mammal's chest. Perry could feel his loins stir, but there was no physical change. "Aw… Look at Perry's cute little feet." Phineas grabbed one of Perry's webbed feet and scratched it slightly from heel to toe. The toes curled and his leg jerked in response to the ticklish sensation as Perry laughed, squirming more in Phineas' grip. A few seconds after, the beeping of Perry's watch went off. Phineas let go of Perry as he and Ferb looked around. Perry retrieved his things like a ninja before disappearing from the room. Phineas looked at his lap when he couldn't hear the beeping to see that Perry was gone. "Hey… Where's Perry?" Ferb, at that moment, didn't care as he locked his lips with Phineas.

This kiss was to thank the red headed boy for yesterday and just because he felt like doing it. Phineas didn't complain as he kissed back, moaning softly with Ferb. Phineas completely forgot about his pet as the two tongues connect in their mouths, kissing in passion and lust before Ferb pinned the boy on the couch.

Perry was behind the wall in the hallway, placing his hat on to become the persona of a secret agent before pushing a sequence of buttons disguised as decorations that opened up an elaborate entrance to his secret headquarters. After the many slides and tubes, followed by the agent's theme song, he finally landed with a small plop on his seat. The large monitor turned on almost instantly.

"Agent P," Monogram said. "I need to see you in my office." Agent P almost jumped in surprise. This was something completely different. Why was he needed there? It couldn't be… Could it? He took the elevator to the main headquarters, walking down the hallway slowly with a look of dread on his face.

In a way, Agent P knew what was going on and knew what was coming. He opened the door to his superior's office slowly to delay the inevitable. When the door fully opened, Perry took small steps through the doorway, seeing the major on his computer, unaware of the agent's presence. Perry chattered to grab his attention.

"Ah… Agent P," Monogram said, "have a seat." The major sounded calm, maybe it was to ease the tense agent's nerves but the unexpected behaviour only frightened the animal more. "I assume you've seen the news?" The look of dread grew on Agent P as he shook his head slowly. He expected that would happen. "Last night, I was on one of my faviourite news sites, the one where criminals are being mocked, and this article gave me mixed reactions." The major rotated his monitor 180 degrees so the screen faced the platypus.

The webpage was white and above the cluster of words in tiny font was the title of the article in a large bold font, all letters capitalized. "**PLATYPUS PLOWING PHARMACIST POTHEAD PREPARES TO BE PROSECUTED"**

"I didn't know what to make of it, really. I then saw Vanessa's name as I read. It described her as a witness with photographic evidence. I talked to her about it and when I saw it," the major put a lot of emphasis on, "it," before holding alt and pushing the tab key on the keyboard, the screen transformed instantly from the article to the picture of Doofenshmirtz fucking Perry. The picture had the two staring at the camera with wide, bloodshot eyes and Doofenshmirtz's hand grasped Perry's penis, covering all but the tip.

Agent P made a sound similar to a tiny squeak of embarrassment, turning away from the screen. It was embarrassing to know that his superior witnessed the platypus in such a perverted situation.

"I will admit, it took me a while to calm down. You were clearly under the influence of marijuana and receiving sexual affections from your nemesis, an enemy of the O.W.C.A!" Francis' tone increased as he mentioned the two crimes and Perry just sank into his chair more and more. Seeing the agent's pitiful expression, the major realized that he was being too loud. "I'm sorry, it's just… There's something I need to know." Agent P looked up at the man, curious as to what he has to say. "Did he rape you? Did he force you to do all of that?" Perry's eyes widened a bit.

Perry knew that he had a choice. On one hand, he could lie and say that he was forced to smoke weed and was taken against his will. He could say yes, but he's too loyal to both himself and the major and can't lie to protect himself and put his frenemy in a lot of trouble. It only took him half a second form him to respond, shaking his head, telling the major the truth. The major sighed.

"At least he didn't hurt you." The major turned the monitor back towards him. "He's locked up and awaiting trial; I've convinced the judicial system to set up the trial here and have me as Doofenshmirtz' judge. Since the law saw your short, but brief, physical relationship as one-sided rape, I knew it would be necessary to have the trial here and speak to you about this." The major sighed as he looked at the picture. "I sent Agent D, the duck, to investigate D.E.I. Turns out the pots were for hydroponically growing cannabis." Doofenshmirtz actually rambled about something like that. Perry didn't find it evil since he had fun minus Vanessa seeing something no living creature should see and the internet had more good facts than bad about pot. At least he smoked enough to forget that confused and disgusted face that would haunt the two of them. "I'm sorry to say this, but even though you are the O.W.C.A's best agent we're going to have to suspend you for a month for drug use and being the bitch of the enemy." Perry was about to protest about the suspension until he heard the man say that he was Doofenshmirtz's bitch. He gave the superior a glare, clearly feeling insulted. "Sorry," the major chuckled, "just trying to humour you. It clearly did not work." Perry then sighed, clearly depressed, before he left the room.

_Suspended._ It was all he could think of. The moment Agent P left the agency he sat there on the floor in the living room, watching the boys. They weren't making out; they were just sitting there, eating bags of Munchies. Perry watched them for a half-an-hour before he thought of an idea. He still had his pot. He walked to the backyard, still in his mindless pet form until he found the perfect spot where no one could see him, behind the tree, before pulling out his hat. The mammal packed the bowl with some weed, noticing tiny hints of purple in them. He was packing some strong purple keef as the bowl was fully loaded, he took out his lighter, placing the pipe in his mouth and positioned the lighter above the drug. He inhaled through the mouthpiece as he lit the drug, the green turning into ashes and tar and embers as he inhaled the THC filled smoke. He played with the little hole his thumb covered to get more smoke before he pulled away.

He held his breath, hearing that holding your breath or inhaling first can have more THC into the bloodstream, getting you higher. He couldn't take it after five seconds, feeling overwhelmed as he exhaled, coughing out all the smoke.

After that and another bowl, he went back into his agency to get a jet pack before flying off. He realized that he had to see Doofenshmirtz, to see if he knows what's happening, and wasted no time getting to the prison.

He dropped in front of the prison, hiding his jet pack in a nearby bush before going ninja on the patrolling guards and then going Princess Leia with Doofenshmirtz.

It took him many necessary to unnecessary acrobatic tricks before he finally made it inside the prison walls undetected. He ran over to many windows, sneaking by guards, until he found the warden's window. He needed to know what cell block Doofenshmirtz is in, so he climbed up to see the warden's back facing the window, sitting at his desk. Perry ducked. He was not risking being seen by the warden. He realized that he had no choice but to Hitman it and distract the warden to find the prison records. He pulled off his hat to pull out a hacker but before his hand could reach inside, he heard the door open with a loud slam.

"A riot at the grounds, sir!" Perry heard the guard say. An "hmph," was heard after.

"Another one?" The warden replied before standing up, walking casually to the large mahogany safe, opening it, and pulling out one of his many whips. He smirked as he closed his safe and locked it up. "I just love riots." He said before cracking the whip on the floor. Perry gulped, hoping Doofenshmirtz wasn't part of the riot.

Then the sound of footsteps was heard before the door closed. Perry took out a different gadget out of his hat. That was a freebie. He pulled out a circular cutter that was just his body's width, pressing it against the window to make a hole that was just his width before putting the tool away in his hat, diving inside the fancy brown room. He reached into his hat again and pulled out a set of lock picks. He searched the large brown cupboard on the desk and the filing cabinets to find the records on the bottom cabinet. The big book had a list of his prisoners alphabetized by last name and was marked by dividers by the first letter so it didn't take long to find Doofenshmirtz in it.

The file had a mug shot, followed by personal information from crime to social security and prisoner number. It also had a court date, tomorrow, and his cell number, "D-358." On the wall opposite to the filing cabinet had the map of the place, followed by the cell block and cell number listed.

Perry left through the door. Since everyone was busy with the riot, he didn't have to sneak much. On his way, he got a view of the riot. He stopped to see the guards either blocking the perimeter or pinning one of the rioters down, Doofenshmirtz wasn't in there, thankfully, a large circle of prisoners, watching the rioters from beyond the officers' barrier, and the warden, dressed in a old fashioned tuxedo with a plad dress shirt underneath, was pacing the line of the subdued prisoners, playing with the whip in his hands. Perry could hear the loud speech the warden was giving before he whipped every individual prisoner occasionally. No sound was heard other than the warden's voice, the sound of the whip cracking against the skin of the prisoners, and the anguished cries of the punished. Doofenshmirtz wasn't seen at all so Perry ignored it slightly, moving to the other cell block. He noticed that people were in them that took notice of the platypus on occasion. They thought they were going crazy.

And then he made it, finally, to Doofenshmirtz's cell, the number marked above the bars. Perry saw Doofenshmirtz in his bed, reading. Perry walked over to the cell, his footsteps alerted the man reading as he looked up from his book to the bars.

"Perry the Platypus?" The man was shocked. The platypus slipped in between two of the bars and walked up to Doofenshmirtz who was still on his bed. "What're you doing here?" A nearby desk had a pen and a book on it. Perry tore off one of the papers from the book and began writing. When Perry finished, he handed the note, explaining everything to Doofenshmirtz. "Mein Gott…" Doofenshmirtz said when he finished the letter. Perry wrote another note.

**Let me be your lawyer.** Perry was suspended. At that moment, nothing he can do would affect his work ethic. Doofenshmirtz nodded, accepting the offer in, what will be, his desperate time. Since the guards were still busy, Perry decided to smoke him out. He took off his hat, taking out his three items of drug consumption. Doofenshmirtz noticed.

"Perry the Platypus?" Perry wasn't going to be a dick about this. He was really going to share his weed. Perry loaded the bowl and gave Heinz the pipe and the lighter. "What are you- am I getting greens?" Perry nodded before Doofenshmirtz accepted the items with an overjoyed look on his face before blazing up.

After a few bowls, it was time to go. Doofenshmirtz giggled and lie down on his bed with Perry on the floor to his right. Perry had all the items in his hat and he put it on.

"When I get out of here, you gotta try what some of the inmates told me. They know how to smoke some real good shit. Thank you for the smoke out Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz said in a very calm tone.

_Perry!_ Perry nodded at Doofenshmirtz before he left the prison as stealthy as an assassin, to the bushes where he hid the jet pack before flying home.

The rest of the day was mostly spent watching the boy's drug induced high. He felt kinda happy about his day off despite the fact it was a suspension. At that moment, he didn't care. The boys did nothing except talk. The philosophies they speak of, the questions they asked and answered. They have proven to be great boys and their minds hold bright futures for the world and themselves. Tired, because of the drug, Perry fell asleep on the floor with those wonderful thoughts.

Phineas and Ferb, who sat on the couch, watching the marathon they talked about earlier today, surrounded by large bags of Munchies, eating them. Phineas noticed Perry asleep at the corner of his eyes and turned down the T.V volume.

"Aw…" Perry pressed his body together as he slept comfortably on the floor with a smile on his face, the teal ball of fluff's breathing made him grow and shrink. Phineas and Ferb turned off the T.V, walking towards the sleeping platypus, picking him up, "You don't mind, do you?" Phineas asked his brother if he wanted to hold Perry, but Ferb's response was a gesture to say that he's fine. Phineas cradled Perry in his arms; the smile on the platypus' cute face was facing them as the two walked up to their rooms. The slept in their separate beds with Phineas hugging his pet like a teddy bear, both boys had growing smiles on their faces as they slept comfortably.

It was the next day. Court was almost in session in the O.W.C.A as Perry and Doofenshmirtz sat in the waiting room. Since there was no one in the waiting room, Perry asked the animal agents that escorted the shackled man inside if they could speak for a little while alone so they could prepare for court and they nodded, escorting the man and his platypus lawyer.

Doofenshmirtz grinned at the lawyer. His outfit was so cute. Perry wore a brown suit that matched his fedora. He had no pants, though. Perry glared at the doctor. He wanted to look professional, not cute. The tiny briefcase only made it worse, but it contained pens and paper for him to communicate with Doofenshmirtz.

The dog and the wolf opened the door to a small room with a large table made of oak with black office chairs surrounding the table. The two animals closed the door as Perry and Doofenshmirtz walked inside, sitting down on the chairs with Doofenshmirtz across from Perry. Perry set the briefcase on the table in front of him and opened it. The sound of the latches on the briefcase made Doofenshmirtz, who tried desperately hard not to smile with no avail, giggle at the cuteness. Perry looked up at Doofenshmirtz with a glare.

"I'm sorry, Perry the Platypus, but that's so cute." Perry rolled his eyes. In secret, he actually found Doofenshmirtz's reaction quite humerous, but that was not a time to joke. Perry took out one of the pens and papers that were neatly organized inside the briefcase and started writing. When he was done, he spun the paper in a semi circle so Doofenshmirtz could read what Perry wrote.

**I spoke with Major Monogram, our judge. He says that if you plea "not guilty," you will only have two weeks of probation. **Doofenshmirtz quirked a confused brow at the note as he finished reading.

"Aren't you supposed to plea guilty?" Doofenshmirtz was right. It was just one of those times that Major Monogram didn't want to go home to his wife, using work as an excuse to head home late despite the fact that the evidence proved that Doofenshmirtz was guilty.

**I don't know why he wants you to plea "not guilty," but tell me if you're ready for this. **Doofenshmirtz nodded. He was ready. He only hoped that his sentence wouldn't be high since Monogram knew exactly who he was. Perry knocked on the door, telling the canines that they were done. The sound of keys jingled on the other side before the door was unlocked, opened by the wolf as the two were escorted the court room.

Carl, the bailiff, Vanessa, the plaintiff, her prosecuting lawyer, Doofenshmirtz, the defendant, and Perry, the lawyer, were the only people in the court room besides Monogram, who was waiting for the bailiff to say his cue outside of the room. The platypus and scientist were escorted to the defendant's table, sitting on the two chairs.

Vanessa's lawyer is Monogram's cousin in law. Monogram had a few drinks with him one time and the two ended up talking about their jobs. Monogram's real job somehow slipped into conversation and ended up hiring the man since he was qualified.

"All rise for the honourable Judge Monogram." Carl said. Everyone stood up, Perry standing on the table so he could be seen as the old man, who wore his normal clothes walked to his seat.

"Agent P?" Monogram noticed the agent the moment he sat at his seat, clearly shocked to see one of his own agents represent the defendant. He believed that it was to spite him. "Please be seated." Everyone sat at his command. "In the case of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz vs. Heinz Doofenshmirtz how does the defendant plea?"

"Not guilty." Vanessa rolled her eyes. She knew about her dad's plea bargain along with her lawyer who wore a unique suit on him. Monogram hissed a quiet, "yes…" as he knew that he will be avoiding veggie night that night despite the fact that Doofenshmirtz had no evidence that he's innocent. This was going to be a very short trial.

The trail started. After the starting speech the two gave to Monogram due to the lack of jury, Vanessa was summoned to the stand.

"So what happened when you walked in?" The prosecuting lawyer asked. Vanessa almost shuddered as she thought about her father, naked and inside a platypus.

"I saw my father doing it with Perry." She said. Vanessa was dismissed from the stand and was replaced by Doofenshmirtz, taking the oath before sitting on the stand.

"What were you doing before she walked in?" He asked Doofenshmirtz.

"We were doing a natural mating ritual." Doofenshmirtz made that answer as good as he can to look good in a court that'd sentenced him guilty anyway. He felt a tad nervous.

"With a platypus…?"

"It was consensual." It was. Perry walked up to the stand after the prosecuting lawyer stepped down. He sat on that small table, eye level with Doofenshmirtz before he took a piece of paper and a pen from the briefcase, writing a note. He gave the note to Doofenshmirtz. "Read aloud then answer each question." Doofenshmirtz read aloud. "Did you know how Perry the platypus felt about this?" He looked up at the platypus lawyer. "You actually came on to me, didn't you?" Perry nodded. "Aren't you also legally an animal since you were raised by ocelots?" That got Doofenshmirtz thinking. "Wait a minute… If I'm legally an animal then why am I here?"

"The law and the general public don't see you as an animal." Monogram replied.

Doofenshmirtz was dismissed from the stand, and now evidence was being shown. Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz had a video camera full of evidence. A large projector screen descended from a wall to the right where everyone could see it. The projector showed the long video Doofenshmirtz recorded. The prosecuting lawyer fast forward, until he was at the part he was searching for.

_Perry and Doofenshmirtz sat down on the floor at their usual spots, both of them were shit faced. The whole room was dank, but the two were unable to smell it since they were used to it. The gears inside the platypus' head turned. Every day he wore two faces: the face of a professional agent and the face of a mindless pet. He looked at Doofenshmirtz, thinking. He wanted to be himself, not the faces the agency gave him._

_"Perry the Platypus?" He didn't realize he was staring at Doofenshmirtz nor did he care. He felt some sort of attraction towards the man that subtly existed inside and he never showed it due to his rule of professionalism. He crawled up to Doofenshmirtz and stood on his lap, looking at him. He wanted to thank him for showing him this world, a place where he felt okay to colour outside the lines. No one's going to know, right? He thought as his hands caressed the man's chest. "Perry the Platypus!?" The man was shocked. The mammal stared into the man's eyes, trying to convey a message or a siren's song to him, full of gratitude and desire. The man saw this._

_Doofenshmirtz didn't take too long to find beauty in the emotions that were printed in the platypus' amber eyes. Both were frozen, unsure if they should continue before the man gingerly moved his face towards the platypus. He stopped after a few centimeters, feeling a little nervous. Perry moved his face closer, silently telling the man that it's okay before the two pressed their lips/beak together, sharing a soft kiss._

The two barely remembered that. Every moment of that day was like an amazing dream where they could only remember vague parts. Perry remembered what went through his head at that moment.

The tape stopped. The prosecutor changed slides to show a clip of the video, but with red circles over incriminating things. It was in everyone's best interests if the trial, and the evidence, was at least PG-13. Another slide, another red circle, and the prosecutor explained why a certain area is circled. It happened again, and again, and again, and- Oh my…

Everyone gasped, frozen still at the sight of the slide that was clearly not evidence. It was a picture of Phineas and Ferb, naked and sucking each other off The large picture of their lustful play was shown to everyone in the courtroom. Perry almost felt something break inside at the sight. He was stunned almost enraged at the peeping Tom that watched his boys do something like this. Vanessa recognized Ferb instantly and, with wide eyes and jaw dropped, had no idea what to say. He didn't imagine him like that.

Child porn was presented to the courtroom. That was clear. The judge took out a dog whistle. Despite the fact that Carl was the current bailiff, the dog and the wolf were still summoned. The doors opened.

"Take this man away!" He pointed to the fleeing prosecutor. The dog and the wolf complied, chasing him across the courtroom before tackling him. Everyone was focused on the man that struggled in the wolf and dog's grip.

"This is kinda hot." Perry heard Doofenshmirtz whisper to him. Doofenshmirtz was still focused on the pic, aroused by it and Perry knew this. He couldn't believe what he heard. He made a small noise as he felt a hand touch one of his teal legs. He wanted to scream at the man. He was on trial for this, but no one paid any attention to them. Only the prosecutor.

Perry then felt the man's hand touch his sheath. He jumped as he felt himself growing erect under the hand that was trained to do shadow puppets. He didn't know what to think or do, this was so wrong, but the risk, the gamble, was arousing. The two were still staring at the picture. Perry almost mentally kicked himself for getting off, but what the boys were doing was actually kinda hot.

The man felt the warm flesh of Perry's member growing warm and hard under his hand as he tickled the member and fuzzy balls underneath. Perry purred slightly as the man caressed the erection with his long, bony fingers from base to tip. No one should see this. No one should know about this. No attention should be drawn to them. And none was. But knowing that someone could be watching, the adrenaline of the platypus' paranoia only fueled his arousal.

By pleasing Perry as they stared at the picture, the man, involuntarily, taught Perry the Platypus to be sexually aroused towards his boys, his family. The hand grasped the member firmly, stroking the platypus at a medium pace. The man watched the mammal in his cute little tuxedo squirm in delight as his face tried to hide the amount of pleasure he was receiving. Perry tried to close his legs, to deny Doofenshmirtz the right, but the feeling was so good he spread his legs open more, granting Doofenshmirtz more access to his member and orbs.

Perry still stared at the picture, looking away occasionally as the pleasure surged through his body like electricity. He didn't know what to think. He was staring at his family, but the look on their faces, those pleased looks as they gobbled the other's member was almost shamefully arousing. His mind ended up picturing himself as either one of the boys with the other in his mouth as the man's hand pleased him.

Doofenshmirtz stroke faster, he wanted Perry to come right there and then. The platypus almost screamed; he bit his bill to stifle the moans that threatened to come out as the pleasure was increased. He tried not to, but against everything he humped against the stroking hand. He could feel his climax rise, trying to fight against it as he bit his bill again. His legs twitched before he finally released, a content look was on his face as he stained the floor and the underside of the table in ropes of his own seed. The man's large hand milked the platypus of his milk and lusty, pleased expressions as he saw fireworks. He looked around as he came and everyone, but Doofenshmirtz who stared at the tuxedoed platypus with pleasure, was still focused on the fighting bailiffs and prosecutor. How long does it take for a bunch of trained bailiffs to overpower a man?

The bailiffs were finally able to handcuff the man and escort him out of the courtroom. As that happened, Perry quietly panted to recover from his orgasm. It was great. Thrilling even, but Doofenshmirtz threw more of his freedom in the pot, throwing himself in grave danger but none knew but the two. The man had a fool's luck.

The judge continued after the doors were closed. "Well…" The judge realized that the disturbing picture was still up and turned off the projector immediately. "Since there is currently no prosecuting lawyer, and no hope of me missing veggie night," He grumbled that last part, "we will have to skip to the verdict and sentence. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, I find you guilty." He grumbled about how ridiculously short the trial was. "You will be sentenced to the O.W.C.A Kennels for one month for corrupting one of my agents." He finally used the gavel to signal the end of the trial. Perry's eyes widened at Doofenshmirtz's sentence. He looked down to see if his member was dripping any juices before standing up. He slammed his hands against the table to show his emotions and to gain his superior's attention, chattering in protest at the man's sentence. He can't go there.

Perry remembered the many rumours that surrounded the O.W.C.A Kennels. He'd seen the kennels himself. That was an evil place, not Doofenshmirtz evil, something worse.

Vanessa mouthed, "suck it" to them. She felt satisfied with her vengeance against her father for stealing her pot. That and she'll be with Charlene for a whole month. She found her mother's company less embarrassing in public than her father's despite the effort he tries to put in their relationship.

The dog and wolf were summoned by the whistle again. Both animals took Doofenshmirtz away to the kennels. Perry almost sighed in relief as he noticed Doofenshmirtz's pants lacked a large, revealing tent of arousal.

Doofenshmirtz was thrown mercilessly into a large cage fit for animals before the cage locked behind him. Doofenshmirtz picked himself up from the ground, seeing a pack of dogs locked up with him right in front of him. They growled menacingly with large grins on their faces. Fresh meat had arrived. Doofenshmirtz picked himself up. He was terrified at the equal noise the dogs made.

"Uh…" His mind instantly told him to try to be friendly, anything to get those dogs to stop growling. "What's up?" It was clear that he couldn't think under pressure. The leader of the pack instantly charged. Doofenshmirtz screamed loudly and braced his body before he was tackled to the prison floor in the supine position. The dog's hind legs pinned the man's shoulders down, his sheath inches away from his face. The dog barked. Even though he spoke in a language unfamiliar to Doofenshmirtz, the message was clear: he was going to be their bitch for the whole month.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Doofenshmirtz could see the other dogs circle him. He screamed in surprise as the other dogs ripped his clothing off with their teeth, the sound of fabric tearing and the man's feared screams echoed in the kennels as they were reduced to tattered rags. The leader took the man's screams as an opportunity to insert himself inside the man's mouth. Tears of fear fell from the man's eyes as his mouth was suddenly full with the leader's warm, erecting member inside, thrusting back and forth and, occasionally, hitting the back of his throat. Doofenshmirtz tried to do something with his hands, to cover himself or to throw the dog off to no avail as two dogs on either side of his body made sure the hands weren't moving as they were used to please them. Doofenshmirtz could feel their warmth as the canines humped the man's hands. The fourth and final dog of the pack pinned the man's pelvis. Despite the shame the man was put through, his member still stood erect, throbbing in sexual need.

The man knew what was going on as he could feel the final dog's member press against his back entrance; the canine's member was slick and moist with pre from the arousing sight of claiming their toy. Doofenshmirtz screamed frantically around the pack leader's member, trying to kick the dog off before feeling penetration. With his anus not prepared, Doofenshmirtz cried more tears, but of pain mixed with the fear as the four violated him. Every thrust from every dog took more of the man's soul, hurting him physically and mentally.

He got numb. His broken mind was unable to feel anything. He didn't know how much time has passed as the dogs finally finished, releasing a howl as they came with a final, powerful thrust, shooting copious amounts of seed all over the man's body and inside his violated orifices that overflowed with white liquid. The four dogs finally finished coating the man's outside and inside with white seed before they retreated to a corner, fatigued from their actions before they fell asleep.

Doofenshmirtz laid there, frozen and stiff as he registered what just happened to him as he felt the sticky white fluids slowly cascade down his sides. He spat out the sperm in his mouth and his anus expelled the seed, cleansing himself internally from the white substance. He let out choked sobs as tears fell. His member still stood with arousal, but he didn't touch it. He felt too dirty to do anything to himself as he curled up into a ball. He tried to use the eviscerated pieces of clothing to cover himself for warmth to no avail as his body registered the cold air in the room. He cried softly, tears pouring out at a fast rate as he curled himself up into a nude ball. At that point he didn't care about the uncomfortable stickiness that was all over himself and made no effort to clean it off as he fell asleep.

The rest of the month was like this before he was finally released. He walked outside the yard with a pair of clothes on him to see Perry the platypus with a jetpack on him.

"Perry the Platypus?" The man wasn't expecting his nemesis to be waiting for him the day he was released. "What are you doing here?" Perry answered by pointing to his jetpack on his back and the direction of D.E.I "You're here to take me home?" Perry nodded. Doofenshmirtz ran to the platypus, embracing him as the mammal activated his jetpack, flying the two of them away from the prison. "Do you remember the thing I was talking to you about a month ago?"

Perry nodded, remembering what Doofenshmirtz said after a smoke out in his temporary cell.

"I'm going to need to make a quick stop first." Doofenshmirtz gave directions to Perry before he landed in front of a shop. Doofenshmirtz went in and came out with a plastic bag he wasn't going to show the platypus. He wanted this to be a surprise.

They flew home, through Doofenshmirtz's skylight which they opened manually without breaking. The whole place looked the same as it did a month ago; the pots weren't even removed, which is pretty odd. Doofenshmirtz reached his hand inside the bag and pulled out a gas mask he bought. Perry looked at him with confusion as the man walked into his bedroom. Perry followed, watching the man open the closet before reaching up and taking a baggie of weed and a bong. Perry looked at him with a questionable look, wondering how the hell he got it and where he got it from.

Doofenshmirtz noticed Perry's confused look. "You're wondering how I got this, right?" Perry nodded. "Do you remember that one phone call inmates are allowed to have?" _ARE YOU SERIOUS!?_ It was obvious Doofenshmirtz did not use that phone call wisely. Perry slapped himself on the forehead at the man's foolishness. Wait… How the hell did he get a drug dealer? "I went through Vanessa's black book and called up the guy with the star. What was his name again? Josh? Jimmy? I don't know. Either way, I told him I was a friend of Vanessa's and he was cool with it. He got paid, told him where I put my money and where to put the stuff." The man had a fool's luck. What if he got robbed? Or he didn't get a bong or weed? Either way, he got them.

The two walked to the sink in the other room. Doofenshmirtz turned on the water and filled the bong with the liquid before he put his mouth on the top, closing the carb and inhaled slightly. The water made a bubbling noise, telling the man that it was enough water. He connected the bong to the gas mask's respirator before he strapped it on himself.

"They say it's a two-man job, so I'm going to need your help, Perry the Platypus." Perry nodded as Doofenshmirtz gave him the bag of weed. "Pack the bowl and go get my lighter. It's in the top drawer of my nightstand beside my bed." Perry nodded before he packed the bowl and ran to the bedroom to retrieve the blue lighter that was in the drawer, running back to Doofenshmirtz and positioned the lighter over the bowl. "Not yet, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz exhaled, releasing all the air from his lungs. "Ready." That was Perry's cue.

Doofenshmirtz heard the lighter click before he placed his thumb on the hole of the bong before inhaling through his nose slowly. The inside of the gas mask began to fill with smoke slowly. The two saw this through the plastic windows on the eyes, completely amazed. Perry moved the lighter away from the bowl, afraid Doofenshmirtz would choke in there. Doofenshmirtz closed his eyes as he felt the smoke irritate them before he released the carb, inhaling the rest of the smoke before he hurriedly removed his mask, releasing one hell of a cough fit.

Doofenshmirtz was in pain. He toppled over on the floor, clutching his stomach as he coughed out all the toxins in his body. Perry was worried about him for a while until the 50 second cough fit was over.

"Holy shit!" The man said in amazement. "That was awesome!" The man was a little buzzed. He could say that it kicked his shit big time. "Can it fit you?" Doofenshmirtz handed Perry the gas mask with the bong attached to it. Perry attempted to put on the mask, but his head was too small to fit. So he separated the bong and the mask before taking his hit, inhaling the drug under the lighter's flame before he released it in a cough fit away from the bong. The bong was still filled with smoke, so Doofenshmirtz took the bong away from the platypus who looked at him before the man inhaled the smoke out, releasing the smoke in the air without coughing.

They smoked in good health, celebrating the man's release from the crap awful kennels. Perry felt his inhibitions slowly fading away more and more as he took more hits. Doofenshmirtz felt the same. They sat on the floor, sharing the bong before they stared into each other's bloodshot eyes with calm looks, thinking the same thing. Doofenshmirtz reached out a hand to scratch the platypus' back, making him purr in pleasure before Perry embraced the man before they moved in slowly for a soft, tender, loving kiss.


End file.
